


Above, under, and between your thighs are where I belong

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: UP10TION, WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Thighs
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Bagi Wooseok, materi magnet yang terkuat bukan neodimium, melainkan paha seorang Kim Yohan. Yang ditarik juga bukan logam, tapi dirinya sendiri.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan
Kudos: 16





	Above, under, and between your thighs are where I belong

Bagi Wooseok, materi magnet yang terkuat bukan neodimium, melainkan paha seorang Kim Yohan. Yang ditarik juga bukan logam, _tapi dirinya sendiri_.

(Dan orang-orang lain yang juga tertarik dengan paha kokoh Yohan itu, tapi Wooseok dengan senang hati akan menjadi magnet dengan kutub yang sama dengan orang-orang itu biar mereka semua _jauh-jauh_ dari Yohan).

Intinya, Wooseok suka paha Yohan. Banget. Bukan suka lagi mungkin, sepertinya namanya sudah terobsesi. Wooseok ingin selalu ada di mana saja yang penting bisa kontak dengan paha kuat itu. Di bawah, di atas, dan terutama, di antara keduanya.

Seperti sekarang ini. Wooseok baru saja selesai mandi, numpang di kamar mandi kosan Yohan karena airnya lebih bersih, katanya, ketika matanya menangkap pacarnya itu sedang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dengan laptop di ujung pangkuannya. Otak Wooseok seakan langsung berdenting dan berulang kali menyerukan ‘ _mau naik, mau naik, mau dipangku_.’

_So that’s what he did_ , naik ke pangkuan Yohan. Apa itu laptop, matanya cuma tertuju pada enak yang dijanjikan oleh pangkuan yang lebih muda.

Untungnya, Yohan sudah hapal dengan tingkah pacarnya itu. Begitu ekor matanya menangkap sekelebat sosok Wooseok yang menuju ke arahnya, segera diangkatnya laptop dari pangkuannya dengan satu tangan dengan satu tangannya menyambut tubuh kecil Wooseok dengan rengkuhan di pinggangnya. “Kebiasaan banget, Kak,” sambut Yohan sambil terkekeh tanpa alasan.

Wooseok sejenak tidak menjawab, lebih memilih untuk menggosokkan wajahnya ke ceruk perpotongan di antara bahu dan leher lelakinya. “Mau dipangku,” katanya pelan. “Seharian belum dipangku.”

Yohan terkekeh lagi. “Kencengin, Kak. Aku naroh laptop dulu,” instruksinya, yang langsung dituruti Wooseok, mengeratkan kaitan kakinya dan memeluk leher Yohan erat-erat. Yohan bangun dari duduknya, tangan satunya menggenggam laptop sedangkan yang satunya melingkari tubuh Wooseok agar kekasihnya tidak jatuh.

Ia berjalan menuju meja di sudut kamar, meletakkan laptopnya di sana kemudian dimatikan. Setelah sudah ia berjalan kembali ke tempat tidur, kini dengan kedua tangannya memeluk Wooseok dalam gendongannya.

Yohan beringsut untuk bersandar di tembok di kepala tempat tidurnya. Wooseok melonggarkan pelukannya tapi sama sekali tidak berpindah dari posisinya di pangkuan Yohan. Yohan menepuk punggung Wooseok pelan.

Wooseok menggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya sedikit, seakan mengingatkan diri dengan kuatnya paha Yohan di bawah tubuhnya.

Pikiran Wooseok melayang sesaat.

(Ini hal yang hampir selalu terjadi setiap ia berada dalam proksimitas bagian tubuh kekasihnya yang paling ia puja itu).

Paha Yohan kokoh, kuat, ototnya keras sehingga bentuk pahanya tidak berubah banyak apapun posisinya. Otot itu juga yang bisa ia rasakan menyembul ketika kaki Yohan tengah mengerahkan kekuatan.

Wooseok merinding.

Paha Yohan juga sebegitu lembut, memperlakukan Wooseok dengan sayang, tidak pernah berlebihan kekuatan hingga membuatnya kesakitan setiap ia tengah dijepit di antara keduanya.

Padahal, Wooseok tahu betul, kalau mau, gampang saja bagi Yohan untuk menghancurkannya dengan kekuatan di kedua kakinya itu. Gampang saja bagi Yohan untuk menindih Wooseok dengan kedua kakinya hingga ia kehabisan napas. Tapi tidak pernah. Yohannya selalu baik, selalu lembut, mengerahkan kekuatan seperlunya hanya sampai Wooseok ada di batas desperasi itu.

Tanpa sadar pikirannya membangkitkan salah satu anggota tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar pula gerakan bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa dibilang pelan lagi. Napasnya juga tersengal.

“Kakak mau apa?” bisik Yohan, napasnya hangat menyapu daun telinga Wooseok, menambah intensitas tremor di sekujur tubuhnya.

Wooseok memberikan satu gerakan final disertai desahan yang cukup keras sebelum menjawab, “mau—mau cium paha Yohan.”

Yohan menyunggingkan senyum kemudian mengangguk, melepaskan pelukannya, dan menggerakkan kaki agar Wooseok turun dari pangkuannya.

Wooseok menarik _waistband sweatpants_ yang dikenakan Yohan. “Lepas,” nadanya menuntut namun intensitasnya melemah karena napasnya yang tidak penuh.

Yohan menarik tangan Wooseok kemudian menjatuhkan kecupan ke bibir yang daritadi belum dicecapnya itu, “punya kakak juga lepas, ya? Biar adil.”

Segera setelah bawahan kedua dilepas, menyisakan pakaian dalam yang sudah membentuk gundukan yang _obscene_ di pusatnya, mereka berdua memposisikan diri. Yohan dengan kedua kakinya terbuka, memberikan ruang bagi Wooseok untuk membungkuk di antaranya.

Wooseok memulai dengan menciumi mata kaki Yohan. Hidungnya ia gesekkan ke _medial malleolus_ yang menonjol di bagian dalam mata kaki itu. Ia sebenarnya tahu Yohan agak-agak geli setiap kali bagian tubuhnya dijatuhi kecupan ringan. Tapi dengan cara inilah ia merasakan kuasa atas tubuh Yohan, bagaimana yang lebih muda menahan diri agar manifestasi dari rasa gelinya tidak berakhir dengan tendangan yang melayang di muka Wooseok.

Kecupannya naik ke tulang kering, bibirnya lembut menyusuri otot yang meregang di sana, membentuk lengkungan yang sebegitu indah, dan kuat. Wooseok menikmati bagaimana bulu-bulu halus di sana menggelitik permukaan hidung dan dagunya.

Yohan kadang-kadang harus waxing hasil keisengannya taruhan dengan teman-temannya.

( _Courtesy of Hangyul_ , siapa lagi)

Wooseok bersyukur sudah lama Yohan tidak kalah taruhan.

Bibir Wooseok terus merangkak naik, tangannya lembut memijat kuatnya otot di betis Yohan. Ketika ciumannya mendarat di paha dalam Yohan, tangannya mendarat di lutut yang lebih muda. Wooseok ingin fokus memuja paha itu dengan ciumannya.

Tangan Yohan yang tadinya tidak melakukan apa-apa kini bergerak menyusuri rambut Wooseok yang mulai memanjang, sesekali poninya disibakkan agar ia tetap bisa melihat wajah manis itu.

Wooseok meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di paha dalam Yohan. Sesekali digigitinya kecil dan disesap, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan sebagai bukti pemujaannya. Yohan mulai mencengkeram rambut Wooseok ketika kecupannya semakin mendekati pusat tubuhnya.

Panas. Suhu kamar terasa naik beberapa derajat. Kakinya bergerak mengungkung prianya yang masih asyik meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di kedua paha putihnya itu.

Wooseok mulai kehilangan fokus ketika dapat ia rasakan kaki Yohan mulai merapat menjepit tubuhnya. Merinding. Wooseok merinding membayangkan kini tubuhnya sepenuhnya ada dalam _mercy_ kekuatan otot lelakinya itu. Sekali jepit bisa remuk dia.

Kecupannya semakin berantakan, di beberapa tempat paha Yohan basah karena liur yang mengalir dari sudut-sudut bibirnya. Yohan tampaknya menyadari pacarnya sudah _naik_ sedemikian rupa. Cengkeramannya di rambut Wooseok digunakannya untuk menarik wajahnya menjauh dari pahanya.

**Fuck**.

Lihatlah. Lihatlah pemandangan yang kini menyapa penglihatan Yohan ini. Kim Wooseok, pacarnya yang lebih tua itu kini wajahnya memerah, matanya tidak fokus, dan ada jejak bekas air liur di sisi-sisi bibirnya.

Mata Yohan menjalar ke bawah. Pandangan di bawah sana tidak kalah membuatnya tertegun. Boxer yang dikenakan Wooseok sudah basah karena precum di daerah ujung penisnya. Kalau mau jujur, kondisi Yohan sama sekali tidak lebih baik. Ia sendiri juga sudah merasa teramat sesak di bawah sana. Pujaan Wooseok pada tubuhnya tidak pernah gagal membangkitkan segala nafsunya.

Masih dengan cengkeraman di rambutnya, didorongnya kepala Wooseok mendekati wajahnya, diarahkan agar bibir bengkak itu bisa ia lumat habis. Mulut Yohan rakus meraup kenikmatan yang dapat ditawarkan oleh bibir indah itu.

“Naik sini, Kak,” perintah Yohan tergesa.

Wooseok menurut, dengan susah payah menempatkan dirinya kembali di atas pangkuan Yohan. Kali ini dengan intensi penuh, ia menempatkan diri agar kemaluan mereka yang masih berbalut kain itu bersentuhan.

Keduanya menggeram bersamaan.

Dari sana gerakan keduanya sudah mengabur, dipenuhi desperasi untuk mengejar orgasme. Wooseok menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan tidak sabar. Napasnya panas menerpa pundak Yohan. Lengannya memeluk leher prianya dengan erat. Tidak ada yang meluncur dari bibirnya selain erangan penuh rasa nikmat, kadang diiringi dengan kata-kata seperti “enak—, Yohan, kuat banget—ah, enak—.”

Tidak sekali dua kali tubuhnya bergetar ketika gerakan Yohan di bawahnya menguat dan lagi-lagi gelenyar akibat kekuatan paha Yohan yang ia rasakan itu kembali lagi. _Dan lagi_.

Gerakan Yohan lebih terkalkulasi. Setiap sentakan pinggulnya penuh tujuan untuk menawarkan sensasi kekuatan yang sangat disuka Wooseok. Hidungnya menempel di sisi kepala Wooseok. Sekali-kali ia bisikkan kata penuh puji di telinga prianya. “Kakak cantik—kakak pinter banget geraknya di atas paha aku. Kakak tau aku bisa aja hancurin kakak, kan? Buat kakak— buat kakak semuanya.”

Yohan bisa merasakan tepat sebelum pelepasan Wooseok. Gerakannya semakin frantik, racau yang ditumpahkan di pundaknya semakin sulit diartikan. Menyadari bahwa kekasihnya hampir keluar, kedua tangannya diturunkan dan dicengkeramnya bokong Wooseok, _kuat_ , dan disentakkannya ke bawah agar friksi antara kejantanan mereka semakin besar.

_And then Wooseok sees white_.

Dengan Wooseok yang lemas di pangkuannya, Yohan menelusupkan tangan kanannya di antara mereka berdua. Dikeluarkannya penisnya dari kungkungan boxer yang ia kenakan. Tiga kali gerakan, setiap geraknya membuat tangan beserta ujungnya bergesekan dengan perut Wooseok, dan Yohan pun juga mencapai pelepasannya.

Cairannya mengotori perut keduanya.


End file.
